


Hallas and Ink

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Againststar's universe, OC Kiss Week 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: In Which the Inquisitor Tattoos the Warden Commander.A quick piece I wrote for OC kiss week this past year.





	Hallas and Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [against_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/against_stars/gifts).



> Riona and Allegra Tabris are the creations of against-stars. They are her property, I was merely playing with them for OC kiss week.

There was something to be said about being Inquisitor. Not that most if all of it would be…complimentary things coming from the Inquisitor’s mouth, but hey, when you were a Dalish Elf thrust into the Spotlight of the Shem’s world of religion and politics it was a little hard to be complimentary. Especially when said religion and politics systematically slaughtered and oppressed your people, those who lived free as Dalish and those stuck under the oppressive thumb of Shem. But she made due where she could. 

 

Pissing Self-Righteous Chantry Mothers off while you kept a facade of naive innocence was a great past time. Pissing off Hypocritical Seekers was also a fun past time. Except when it came to things regarding her culture, her people’s ways. Then it was just her asserting herself, and no where near as fun as whistling love ballads when Cassandra couldn’t see her. Her clan had come to visit around the same time as the Antivan delegation was expected to arrive, so Skyhold was rather hectic and Josephine was understandably stressed, despite Leliana’s assurances that their delegate would be no problem. 

 

Amara had fallen into the simple role she’d left with her clan, in addition to her leadership responsibilities. What should it matter to Cassandra that she had told them she’d be unavailable for the day, especially since the delegation was another three days away! There were two young people Amara was admittedly fond of, who sought to prove their adulthood. Deshanna needed help and Amara was well trained to do so. Cassandra’s complaints had riled her, and she had parted the Seeker’s company with harsh words. She had a task to focus on, and she would remain so, even if there was a commotion outside of where they were working in the Aravel. She’d bribed the Chargers well enough to be extra muscle for the hunters who were instructed to let none pass without her or Deshanna’s permission. 

 

It was late night when they finished, and a feast was soon underway to celebrate and welcome two new adult members of the clan. Though exhausted from the earlier conflict and the strict mental focus it took for her to perform her task, she eagerly joined, desperately ready to be surrounded by her culture, her food, and familiar and beloved voices speaking her language. She did ask some food be sent to the Chargers, and Dalish was given the invitation to come eat with them if she desired, but she sent the messenger back with a heartfelt thanks, but a declination in favor of staying with her chosen clan. 

 

Deshanna glanced up at two dark figures approaching and then at her before standing, and going to see who was speaking to the hunters. Something they said got her to greet them warmly and Amara wondered if it was just a pair of city elves come to join their long missed family, or if they were traders or story tellers from another clan. Standing in greeting, she requested two more bowls and platters be brought as a few children called for stories. Sending them to find sweets she moved to greet them, eyeing the finery of their cloaks. Rich elves, or silver tongued shem then.

 

Still the Keeper welcomed them and it was her duty to see they were well tended. Rough elvhen greetings fell from their lips and she raised an eyebrow at the dagger one of them carried. “You have a Fang of Fen'harel?” she heard herself ask, quickly biting her tongue before anything else spilled from her lips. The clan still didn’t know, and until such a time as it was appropriate she would keep it to herself. 

 

The tanned skin woman with thick curly hair gave her a sharp, toothy grin. “Yeah, my Mamae passed it onto me.” Her voice sounded distinctly Fereldan, and she noted the stranger’s frame was more filled out than other City elves she’d met. She had the build of a warrior, one accustomed to swinging around swords larger than she was if Amara had to guess. The blonde elf next to her laugh and teased her in a language Amara only vaguely recognized, but his accent was the same as Josephine’s; they had to be accompanying the delegation then.

 

“Please, come settle by our fire. Food is being brought,” she offered, motioning for them to follow. The pair shared a look and followed, settling close together, as if they were ready to spring into action and defend each other’s backs. Or they were romantically fond of one another and refraining from inappropriate affection in front of all the children. The curly haired one laughed at the antics of one of the closer children.

 

“It’s probably for the best we left Allegra asleep. You know she’d want to join in, cara mia,” the blonde one commented, turning to face her and the Keeper. “We apologize for dropping in, but Ambassador Montilyet said we could find the Inquisitor here, and we wished to introduce ourselves before the formal meetings tomorrow.”

 

Amara raised her head in acknowledgement and smiled. “And you’ve found her. But I have duties to my people as well as the Inquisition. I am Amara Lavellan. If you listen to the criers, I have more titles than a person needs. If you listen to my horse master, I’m beaten only be the Hero of Fereldan and ..well I won’t repeat what he says about Orleasians,” she laughed, moving to shake their hands.

 

“Ah, yes, the Hero of Fereldan does have quite a few titles, don’t you cara?”

 

Amara straightened a bit, only only at the realization that she was speaking to Riona Tabris, Warden Commander of Fereldan and Hero of Fereldan, but there was a small figure approaching from behind with a bright shock of blonde curly hair. The look the pair before her shared showed they could hear the giggling and were half expecting it. Soon a small body crashed into the Antivan’s back and he pulled her around, laughing and complimenting her on her sneak attack. Deshanna politely covered a laugh with her hands and motioned for more food to be brought forward.

 

“Mama! Did you see? I snuck up on Papa goood!”

 

The child got a wide toothy grin and a kiss, and soon they were all eating and Zevran finally thought to introduce himself. Some time passed pleasantly before Zevran cleared his throat.

 

“My dear Inquisitor –”

 

“Amara, please. I’m not the Inquisitor here,” she gently corrected, ducking away from Deshanna’s arm trying to wrap around her shoulder. 

 

“No she is not. She is my first and my beloved daughter!” the older, white haired woman teased, pulling the Inquisitor in for a tight one armed hug.

 

“Mamae! Not in front of company!” she teased back with a laugh, leaning away a bit. 

 

Their company seemed to look on fondly, and she turned back to them. “Now, what did you need?”

 

“My beloved and exalted wif–” before Zevran could finish, Riona punched his shoulder and he cleared his throat rubbing it. “Rather, Riona and I were hoping we could be tattoo’d in the traditional Dalish way. Though if it is something sacred to your people, we understand.”

 

The keeper smiled and shook her head. “Only Vallaslin’s are to be given to clan member. I’m sure if you two had ideas in mind my da'len and I can oblige. She has quite a few that upset some members of her…organization quite a bit.”

 

“Mamae,” she whispered, clearing her throat. “They just don’t understand. Though the halla was just for fun, ” she added, seeing Riona perk up. “Would you like one? I’d be honored to do so, and I can show you our herd first. Analeigh would be delighted to show off her hard work.” 

 

Getting up once Riona decided, she led her and her daughter, Allegra, to see the halla herd, smiling as Allegra giggled as one nibbled lightly at her hand taking the treat she’d given the child.

 

“Mama can I have pretty colors too?” she asked, and was gently told she’d have to wait until she was a bit older first. 

 

“If..your Mama is okay with it, I can give you one that will wash off?” she offered, “But once I finish your Mama’s permanent one first.” With the given permission, she led them to her aravel and set about preparing everything.

 

Dawn was cracking through the trees by the time all was said and done, and Allegra rousted herself from her sleep when she heard Riona’s boots scrape. Groggily she admired the halla now forever on her mother’s left bicep and tugged on Amara’s sleeve for her own. 

 

“Would you like a specific design?” she asked, and blinked when Allegra pointed to the one on her own face. “You want one like mine?” she asked, feeling her heart twinge a little at long buried memories and cleared her throat. “I can..do something similar, but Sister Sylaise’s mark isn’t lightly given,” she explained. “It is a personal choice to follow the ways of the Sisters. Andruil gave us Vir Tanadhal, the way of the three trees, that all of our hunters and warriors follow. And some follow the Vir Atish'an, the way of Peace. Both are not to be taken lightly. ”

 

Gently she took the little child’s hands and smiled softly. “And sometimes, one will commit to a way of life, and things occur and it must change. Are you certain you’d like this?”

 

Allegra thought a moment before shaking her head. “Can I have halla horns?” she asked instead and those were easily granted, in the pretty royal purple she picked up. When Amara was done, she found Riona was giving her an odd look and she smiled, loosening her wrap tunic to expose her arm, showing the mark most Dalish have when they commit to the Vir Tanadhal. “Life changes,” she explained, knowing her Vallaslin committed her to Sylaise. 

 

She was a little shocked at the kiss to cheek from the child, but gave her a gently hug in return. Leading them out, she smiled as Zevran showed off his newest piece, a beautiful cluster of flowers on his chest next to the griffin. Waving good bye for now to her keeper, Amara walked back to Skyhold with them.

 

“Lady Amara, can you tell me more about Sylasie?” Allegra asked from her perch in her father’s arms.

 

“I would be honored to,” she responded, starting to regale the young girl with all the stories she knew, finishing as they drew closer with a song to the goddess.

 

“Sylaise, whose heat rivals Elgar'nan’s light.  
Sylaise, whose temples rival Mythal’s cities.  
Sylaise, whose breath rivals Andruil’s spear.  
Sylaise, whose skill rivals June’s craft.  
Sylaise, whose fire cannot be quenched.  
We give ourselves gladly to your service.”

Finishing as they crossed the draw bridge, Amara rolled her eyes when she saw the tizzy Cassandra and Cullen were in, organizing search parties as it seems the Antivan delegation was just noticed as missing. Leliana to her credit was standing aside looking exasperated until their group arrived. Riona called a greeting to her friend and they briefly embraced once close enough, and Zevran also got a tight embrace. Allegra seemed delighted by the Spymaster and that left Amara to answer the questions.

 

“They were paying respects to my family,” she replied, hearing Riona and Leliana laugh over something. She gave her advisers a tight smile before excusing herself, offering to lead her guests to their rooms before turning in herself. Leliana declined for them, offering to take them herself and the Inquisitor graciously bowed out, though she flushed a dark red at the kiss to her cheek and the words of thanks for her hospitality. Stuttering out a reply, she waved to them before heading off to her own chambers, where she gently touched her cheek and smiled.

 

Yes, there was something to be said about being Inquisitor. Maybe not all of it was that bad after all.


End file.
